


First Day of Spring on Atlantis

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of Spring on Atlantis, and Teyla has a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Spring on Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Springtime celebration in my LJ.

John stumbles into the mess with Rodney, both groggy from a late-night emergency that kept them up way too late. John stops as he meets Teyla, whose smile beams bright in the room, though Rodney continues to stumble on towards the communal coffeepot.

"Good morning, John," Teyla says, then reaches down to grab a jacket from Ronon, who's already bundled up.

Taking the jacket, John looks at it, then back to Teyla. Back to jacket, then to Teyla. "What's this for?" he asks groggily.

Rodney approaches the group, though his attention is at first focused on the bottom of his coffeecup. "What're the jackets for?" he asks as Ronon tosses him one.

Teyla nods to the men, and Rodney fumbles with his coffee (making John hold it til he's bundled in) until they're all in the thick down coats. "Come with me," she announces, and the three men follow her, pausing only slightly when they exit the mess, finally stopping at the outside railing and enveloped into the brisk morning air.

Finishing his coffee, Rodney abandons his cup to a side table and rubs his hands together. John comes up behind him and grabs his hands to warm them up, then directs both sets of hands into Rodney's jacket pockets, fingers entwined. He stands behind Rodney, chin on Rodney's shoulder. The intimate moment earns them a smile from Teyla, Ronon giving them a slow blink and roll of his eyes.

"So…" John starts, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Though it may not feel it, today is the traditional first day of Spring, and starts the yearly celebration of Pritaan. My people will soon start planting, but first we have a tradition of a prayer to the Ancients for a successful planting season, and share with each other about what we look forward to for this new year." Teyla looks to each man in turn. "I am very much looking forward to trying out the new crops that the botanical department brought from Earth, and I'm very much looking forward to eating… What were they called? Grapes?" With nods from John and Rodney, she turns to Ronon. "What are you looking forward to this Spring bringing us, Ronon?"

Ronon burrows into his coat, not liking the chill any more than John or Rodney. "I'm looking forward to warmer weather."

"Ditto," Rodney says. "Can I go in now?"

" _McKay_!" John chides. Turning to Teyla, John adds, "I'm looking forward to the first big storm." At everyone's curious looks, he adds, "You know, to churn up the tide - for better surfing."

"And this year, you promised to teach Torren John how to surf, isn't that right, John?" Teyla asks. "I'm very much looking forward to watching you both."

John just smiles.

With a laugh, Rodney says, "Well next thing you'll be asking me to start tutoring him in physics."

"Well," Teyla says, then smiles. "He _is_ going to need a mentor soon, Doctor McKay."


End file.
